El primero de tantos
by Miss Injustice
Summary: Rin desde que presencio ese beso ha estado con curiosidad sobre ellos y con unos deseos de besar a su mejor amigo, Yamazaki Sousuke, porque como dijo su mamá "Los besos se dan cuando una persona es muy especial para ti" Y Sousuke es realmente especial para Rin. [Para la semana SouRin: Día 1: Roca Primicias: Primer beso]


Fue a los diez años cuando Rin por primera vez presencio un beso real; Estaba saliendo de la escuela junto con Sousuke y Kisumi. Él y su mejor amigo se habían despedido del chico de pelos rosados, ya que ambos partían al club de natación y Kisumi iría a su club de basquetbol.

Con Sousuke camino unas cuadras lejos de la escuela, hablando de temas sin importancia —quien nadara más rápido, qué hará el perdedor, qué harán después— hasta que Rin se detuvo bruscamente mirando hacía el frente. Sousuke, extrañado, lo imito.

En frente de ellos estaba su maestra con otro joven (su pareja quizá) y se estaban besando…

Rin estaba sorprendido, ese beso no se parecía mucho a los besos que su madre le daba a Gou y a él. El beso que estaba presenciando era mucho, mucho, mucho más _asqueroso._

Hizo una mueca de asco, al contrario de Sousuke, su amigo de ojos turquesas observaba la escena totalmente indiferente, hasta se podía notar aburrido.

—Es solo un beso. Vámonos ya, Rin. —Dijo Sousuke para dejar de mirar la escena y continuar su camino. Para un segundo extrañado al no sentir los pasos de su amigo. Dio media vuelta observándolo curioso —, ¿Rin?

Matsuoka todavía seguía mirando a la profesora, completamente sonrojado hasta podría decirse aturdido.

Sousuke camino a su lado en silencio, posicionándose a su lado. Acerco sus labios (con una sonrisa maliciosa) a los oídos de Rin para gritarle:

—¡Rin!

—¡Uoaahhh! —El efecto fue el deseado: Rin dio un brinco chillando, tiempo suficiente para que él se alejara y empezara carcajear. El pelirrojo lo observo enojado con sus mejillas brillando en rojo y sus ojos con unas pequeñas lagrimas producto del susto. —¿¡Y a ti que te pasa, Sousuke!? —Espeto apuntándole con el dedo molesto.

Sousuke estuvo a punto de responder si no fuera porque su maestra se separó del joven —seguramente por causa de ellos—, mirándolos sorprendida, formando una perfecta "o" con sus labios.

—Yamazaki-_kun_, Matsuoka_-kun_… —musito colorada mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Rin estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, solo tenía intención de gritarle a Sousuke pero este último sí sabía lo que sucedía. Yamazaki mirando a su profesora, le entro el nerviosismo al verse descubierto. No pensando mucho lo que hizo, solo se dejó llevar por sus instintos agarrando a Rin de la mano para salir huyendo de ahí, extrañamente Rin no protesto y solo se dejó llevar.

La profesora no hizo nada para seguirlos, seguramente estaba demasiada asombrada como para pensar en algo.

De vuelta con los dos. Sousuke se alejó a una distancia prudente de su profesora, no se cansó para ser sincero, era una distancia poca comparada con cuanto nadaba.

—Ehhh Sousuke…

Escucho a Rin, lo volteo a ver, y Rin parecía un tanto avergonzado. Sousuke se extrañó, vamos, que presenciar un beso no era la gran cosa, que él veía como sus papás se besan a cada momento (y eso era un tanto asqueroso) así que Rin no tenía por qué asombrarse.

—¿Uhmm? —lo mira curioso preguntándose qué querrá y sin notarlo apretó fuerte la mano de Rin, que aún no se había dado cuenta que no la había soltando.

—¿Me sueltas? —Rin sonrojado señala su mano que estaba atrapada por la mano de su mejor amigo. Sousuke que hasta el momento no se había percatado la suelto un tanto alarmado. —Gracias.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, caminando hacía el club de natación. Pero Rin no es de las personas que se quedan callados por mucho tiempo, así que asalto a su amigo con una pregunta.

—¡Sousukeeeee~! ¿Ya has besado a alguien? —pregunta mirándolo curioso, notando como Sousuke hacía una mueca de desagrado debido a eso.

—Por supuesto que no. —negó con la cabeza con asco. — Los besos son asquerosos. Son solo para adultos o niñas.

—Kisumi antes besaba en las mejillas a las personas. —le comenta curioso.

—Kisumi era y es un niño raro. ¿Lo preguntas por lo que vimos hace poco? —Rin asiente. —Como dije, solo los adultos besan y niñas besan. ¡Olvidémonos de esto!

Rin vuelve a asentir, no muy convencido.

—¡Vamos Rin, una carrera hacía el club! ¡Y después te ganare en una competencia cien metros en mariposa! —Reta Sousuke comenzando a correr y eso basta para que Rin olvide el asunto del beso por el resto de la tarde.

—¡Eso no es justo, Sousuke!

Y así paso la tarde entre risas, competencias y conversaciones. Hasta que fue el momento de llegar a casa y nuevamente el asunto del beso —que se le había olvidado— recobro fuerzas y esta vez fue a preguntarle a su mamá que estaba en la cocina.

—Mamá. —La señora Matsuoka hizo "¿uhmm?" en señal de que lo estaba escuchando, a pesar de que aún seguía continuando cocinando— ¿Por qué se besa la gente?

Esta vez su mamá dejo de hacer lo que hacía para mirarlo un tanto sorprendida.

—Bueno Rin, la gente se besa cuando, ehmm, una persona es muy, _muy_ especial para ti. —La señora Matsuoka le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Besabas mucho a papá?

Esta vez pestañeo un poco para seguir con su sonrisa maternal y esta vez cariñosa. —Todos los días cuando tenía oportunidad.

—¿Algún día yo besare a alguien? —asalto con otra pregunta. Su mamá soltó una pequeña risa para proceder a acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

—Solo cuando esa persona sea muy especial para ti. —Rin asintió. —Bien pequeño preguntón, anda a lavarte las manos y avisarle a Gou que la cena esta lista ¿Sí?

—¡Sí! —Rin se alejó corriendo hacía el baño, estaba satisfecho, sabía que su mamá lo ayudaría con eso ¡Mamá lo sabía todo!

A su vez, la señora Matsuoka miraba la puerta por donde se fue su pequeño con ternura.

_"__Toraichi, nuestro pequeño está creciendo"_

Así fue como a Rin el tema del beso se le olvido en pocas horas y todo volvió a la normalidad.

**º**

Fue a los once años cuando Rin beso por primera vez. Sucedió en su casa. En su habitación. Con su mejor amigo mientras jugaban un videojuego de luchas. Ese día Rin le había preguntado nuevamente a su madre sobre los besos y andaba tan distraído con eso que solo podía pensar en solo una cosa.

_¿Puedo besarme con Sousuke?_

Rin miro de reojo a Sousuke, quien estaba sumergido en el videojuego que estaban jugando en la habitación del primero. Ni siquiera parecía notar la mirada rojiza sobre él.

Hasta que después de un rato, cuando Rin perdió y no se percató de eso, Sousuke finalmente noto que algo andaba mal; En primer lugar él celebro haber ganado y no pasó nada; molesto a Rin y este no hizo nada, no le grito, no pidió otra ronda, _nada._

—¿Rin? —Lo llamo preocupado, mas su amigo parecía ajeno, solo lo observaba con sus ojos rojos llenos de curiosidad, poniéndolo nervioso. —¿Rin? —Lo volvió a llamar.

—¿Algunas vez has besado, Sousuke? —Rin respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ridículamente serio para la pregunta que hizo.

Sousuke se sintió enrojecer por la pregunta hecha, y más porque no sabía por qué Rin pregunto algo así.

—N-No. —Contestó con vergüenza, volteando la cabeza para no mirar a su amigo. Lo miro de reojo notando como los ojos de Rin de pronto empezaron a brillar y esa mirada no le pronostico nada bueno.

—Sousuke. —Rin lo volvió a llamar. De mala gana lo volteo a ver, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Rin lo estaba mirando con sus ojos brillando y sus mejillas sonrojados, dándole un aspecto adorable… Demonios, Sousuke admitía para sí mismo que su mejor amigo era la persona _más _linda que haya conocido, y él sabía que estaba mal pensar eso. Se puso nervioso al instante, preguntándose internamente qué quería Rin para que lo esté mirando con esa expresión.

—¿Podemos besarnos? —Pregunto.

...

—¿¡Q-Qué pasa con eso tan de repente!? —pregunto escandalizado, totalmente sonrojado. —¡Por supuesto que no!

Rin, a su diferencia, estaba totalmente relajado y calmado e hizo un movimiento de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Por qué no? Mamá me dijo que uno besa a alguien cuando este es especial para ti y tú eres especial para mí, Sousuke. —Confeso Rin mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tentado a perderse en ellos. —¿No soy yo especial para ti? —, de pronto Rin se vuelve casi tímido al preguntar eso.

Y Sousuke sabe que no puede decir que no, porque esa es una total mentira, porque Rin es la persona más importante para él en estos momentos (su mamá y papá no contaban) así que asiente despacio sin dejar de obsérvalo. Notando como ahora Rin vuelve a su expresión de siempre, con sus ojos brillando y su sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¡Entones, Sousuke, besémonos! —Rin vuelve a repetir, ahora más energético que antes, desconcertando un poco a su mejor amigo que hizo ademán de negar pero no le fue permitido—, y no puedes negarte Sousuke~ ¡Ya dijiste que soy especial! —Rin dice burlonamente acercándose a él.

—No quiero besarte. Eso es de niñas y es asqueroso. —Dicta Sousuke mirándolo serio, notando como el rostro de Rin se contrae y se enoja, mirándolo de esa manera que lo mira siempre cuando ambos chocas con sus ideas. Sin embargo esta vez Sousuke miente, él por extraños motivos desea besar a Rin, ya lo ha soñado antes.

No obstante, tiene miedo de que Rin pueda arrepentirse a último momento, que se eche a llorar, que lo odie, que rompa su amistad y no puede verlo nunca más y él en definitiva no va a arriesgarse a eso.

—¿Ahhh!? ¡Esto no es de niñas! ¡Los niños también besan! ¡Y pienso que no sería asqueroso besarte a ti! —Reclama Rin molesto. Sin importarle las palabras que uso, mas Sousuke sigue pensando que no quiere romper su amistad con Rin así que sigue negando. El pequeño pelirrojo ya no tenía mucho que razonar, al parecer Sousuke estaba asustado de un pequeño beso. —O será… —Rin relaja su expresión a una burlona, haciendo que Sousuke lo mire cauteloso, ya sabiendo lo que vendrá. —¿Tienes miedo?

La expresión de Rin al decir eso es burlona y prepotente, retando a Sousuke con esas simples palabras. Reto que obviamente será aceptado, aun cuando Rin puede que probablemente lo odie, ya que, Rin lo pidió y es un reto.

Los retos son retos.

Con eso en mente, Sousuke se acercó lentamente hacía Rin, un tanto nervioso pero aun así lo haría. Su amigo pelirrojo dándose cuenta de que realmente iba a besarlo, en un extraño acto cerro los ojos esperando el beso.

Se acercó a los labios de su amigo, tragando la saliva de los nervios hasta que por fin le dio su tan esperado "beso".

Aunque ese beso fue solo un simple roce de labios que duro no menos de dos segundos.

—Listo, ahí lo tienes. —Sousuke miro hacia otro lado, totalmente avergonzado y sonrojado. Todavía sintiendo el calor de los labios de Rin en los suyos.

Esperaba que Rin estaría satisfecho con esa cosa que supuso que era un beso. Sin embargo solo escucho un gemido lastimoso de Rin, haciendo que lo volteara a ver.

Rin se encontraba tocándose los labios, con una mueca de decepción en su rostro. —Sousuke no sabes besar, eso fue decepcionante. —Confeso Rin con una voz decepcionada. No notando como esas palabras fueron como apuñaladas para su amigo. —Vas a ser un pésimo besador de grande, Sousuke. —Y el mencionado no sabe si Rin se está burlando de él o lo dice de verdad pero como sea eso logro molestarlo de sobremanera.

Mientras Rin se seguía lamentando de la decepción del beso, fue tomado desprevenido cuando Sousuke se abalanzo sobre él, haciéndolo soltar un chillido pero que fue callado de inmediato por los labios de su amigo que se movían torpemente sobre los suyos.

Ese beso duro más de lo esperado y cuando se separaron noto como un poco de saliva (ignoraba si era la suya o la de su amigo) transcurría de su boca. Él se encontraba un poco aturdido y Sousuke que aunque se encontraba sonrojado estaba sonriendo triunfador.

—¿Eso fue un buen beso para ti, Rin? —Inquirió Sousuke con una sonrisa presumida contrarrestando lo nervioso que se encontraba.

Después de unos segundos Rin salió de su aturdimiento para asentir efusivamente con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Eso fue genial Sousuke! ¡Besemos otra vez! —Pidió Rin totalmente emocionado esta vez siendo él que se tirara arriba de Sousuke para volver a besarlo siendo totalmente correspondido.

Y así fue como llego el primer beso, el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto, etc, etc.

Pero tal y como la primera vez, el tema del beso se olvidó con rapidez y no lo volvieron a tocar hasta nuevo aviso.

**º**

A los dieciocho años, Rin puede estar seguro que ya ha besado más de una o dos veces. Porque eso implica de estar de novio con alguien; acariciarse; mimarse; abrazarse; apoyarse… besarse.

Ahora que lo piensa —acostado en su cama mirando hacia arriba— su primer (y segundo y tercero y cuarto y la lista puede seguir) beso resulto ser de una forma más o menos curiosa… No, curiosa no, vergonzosa y humillante sí.

Se llevó ambas manos a su cara para cubrirla, sintiendo el calor que salía de sus mejillas. Oh demonios, ¿Cómo es que pidió e hizo algo tan vergonzoso? Aish, demonios, estaba consciente de que cuando era un niño hacia un montón de cosas que hasta el momento se arrepentía. Pero ninguna era nada tan humillante como eso.

—Demonios… —murmuro para sí mismo pero aun así Sousuke, que venía entrando a la habitación que compartían, lo escucho mirándolo extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa, Rin? —Pregunto Sousuke acercándose lentamente hacía él. Mientras Rin al no sentirlo entrar se sobresaltó quitando sus manos de su cara y así su novio pudo notar perfectamente que estaba sonrojado.

Rin se sentó en su cama mirándolo con esa expresión de humillación que tenía cuando se le pillaba haciendo algo vergonzoso, divirtiendo a Sousuke en el camino que le tomo para sentarse a unos centímetros de él.

—Estaba recordando, ya sabes, nuestro… primer beso. —susurro Rin bajito, aún avergonzado, bajando la miranda abochornado. Sousuke soltó una risa divertida. Siendo sinceros esperaba cualquier cosa, bueno, la verdad es que esperaba un mimo de su parte pero no esperaba que este se riera. Levanto la vista, fulminándolo con la mirada al idiota que aún no paraba de reír, avergonzándolo más si es posible. —¿¡De qué te ríes!?

Sousuke paro de reír pero aún estaba sonriendo divertido. —Me río de ti, idiota. —confeso con su sonrisa divertida, esquivando el puño que iba dirigido hacía su cara por parte de su "adorable" novio.

—¡No te rías! —chillo apuntándolo con dedo índice y dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho con esta.

Sousuke le agarro su mano, sorprendiéndolo al notar como prácticamente lo tiraba de espaldas. Este se posiciono arriba suyo, aun sosteniendo su mano, y con su rostro cerca de su cara, haciéndolo sonrojar más si es posible. Ya que Sousuke sigue teniendo esa sonrisa divertida y sus ojos turquesa lo miraban como si fueran los mejor del mundo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta solo por preguntar, mirando fijamente los ojos de su novio, perdiéndose en ellos y en el amor que le profesaban.

—Te avergüenzas por nuestro primer beso, y eso es algo estúpido. Pero bueno, no puede esperar otra cosa de un idiota romántico —, confiesa Sousuke ignorando el quejido que suelta Rin—, ¿por qué avergonzarte? Hemos tenidos tantos besos que no puedo recordar. Como este —deposita un pequeño beso en los labios de Rin—, o este —hace la misma acción— o también como este —deposita otro beso y empieza a darle pequeños besos en la boca. —El primer beso no es nada comparado con los otros que nos hemos dado ¿ves? —comenta Sousuke con una voz profunda cerca de los labios de Rin.

—P-Pero es especial porque fue contigo. —Rin murmura avergonzado. Y esta vez fue el turno de Sousuke de sonrojarse, no esperaba que Rin saliera con esas palabras. —¿Sousuke? —Rin llama mirándolo extrañado por el silencio tan repentino. Sin embargo lo que único que recibe es un abrazo y a su novio ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

—Demonios, ¿Cómo puedes ser malditamente adorable? —Sousuke dice en un susurro en su cuello, estremeciéndolo y a la vez molestándolo.

—No me digas adorable, maldición. —Se queja.

El pelinegro levanta su rostro, mirando fijamente a su novio a los ojos, y Rin (quien su sonrojo se había ido) vuelve a sonrojarse y se pone nuevamente nervioso, hasta a la defensiva.

—Rin. ¿Quieres que repitamos nuestro primer beso? —propone Sousuke con una sonrisa que puede ser seductora.

Rin, contagiándose de eso, asiente con una sonrisa provocadora y Sousuke vuelve a besarle pero esta vez con más pasión y él le corresponde con la misma intensidad.

Porque Rin a sus dieciocho años ha besado más de una vez, y demonios, quiere continuar haciéndolo por el resto de su vida, pero solo a una persona y es la persona de la cual siempre estuvo y está enamorado. De su mejor amigo, compañero, socio, _novio._


End file.
